A veces
by Andrea Price
Summary: Fic completo. Una historia de Amor... HG


Hola a todos!! 

Me he puesto a escribir una historia cuyo título es "A veces"... inspirada en una canción. Son gritos de corazones que necesitan ser escuchados, es una historia cotidiana que nos puede suceder a cualquiera de nosotros. Una aclaración: en esta historia olvídense de Voldemort, no existe, ya se murió. Ahora si, me permito hablarles un poco de ella

****

**"A veces"** es un son fic de mi pareja favorita. La canción se titula "A veces" y es una verdadera poesía para enamorarse de nuevo. La canta Nicho Hinojosa que es un interprete mexicano. 

**" A**** veces "**

Porque a veces te pienso... 

por que a veces te lloro... 

porque a veces no encuentro las palabras para decirte que eres todo... 

Y es que estas en mi mente, cada vez que respiro... 

porque vida, no me importa nada si no estás conmigo.

Era una noche nublada en Hogwarts. Ni la luna se atrevía a mirar hacia el colegio en donde tantos acontecimientos se habían dado en los últimos días. Muy pronto llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad, la época más feliz para casi todos. En la habitación de los alumnos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor, un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro azabache daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, sin poder descansar como desde hacía ya un buen tiempo. Harry no dormía bien y tampoco estaba teniendo el mismo apetito de siempre. Ron ya lo había notado y Hermione estaba tan ocupada con los ÉXTASIS que no lo había notado. Ron sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía Harry, pero no se atrevía darle algún consejo, después de todo, él se encontraba en la misma situación.

Harry se levantó decidido a ir a la habitación de las chicas. Salió de su alcoba, bajó hasta la sala común y empezó a subir las escaleras que lo llevaban a la habitación de las chicas. El chico se detuvo a unos cuantos escalones antes de llegar a su destino. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con la adrenalina a flor de piel, Harry bajó las escaleras de nuevo y se quedó en un sillón en la sala común frente a la chimenea.

El fuego le daba tranquilidad y le permitía pensar con cuidado la situación por la que estaba viviendo, tan desesperante para él que había estado a punto de entrar a su habitación para confesarle que aún la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella. Había estado dentro de esa pesadilla durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, él lo había querido así. 

Desde que estaban en casa de los Weasley en el verano, Ginny y Harry no se comportaban igual. Harry se había dado cuenta al final del sexto curso que la menor de los Weasley era todo lo que un chico podía querer: amable, tierna, cariñosa, comprensiva, atenta, inteligente y sobre todo muy hermosa. Por su parte, Ginny Weasley aún seguía perdidamente enamorada del chico que era poseedor de los ojos verde esmeralda más hermosos del mundo mágico. Ese verano, una vez que Harry estaba en la madriguera de visita, las cosas entre ellos definitivamente cambiaron para toda la vida. Harry estaba mortalmente asustado por ese hermoso y fuerte sentimiento que estaba surgiendo dentro de él por Ginny y la chica no se daba cuenta de ello. Era realmente un tormento. Harry sufriendo por lo que sentía por Ginny y por los sentimientos de culpa que se imaginaba que sentiría una vez que Ron y los Weasley se enteraran de que amaba a la menor de la familia, mientras que Ginny sufría porque pensaba que Harry jamás se enamoraría de ella. Pero el amor lo vence todo.

Una noche, mientras Ginny leía algo sobre la magia de los Druidas en el jardín, Harry la vió desde la ventana de la habitación de Ron y supo que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría. Se olvidó por completo de los sentimientos de culpa y el remordimiento mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa y salió con dirección de la pelirroja. Caminando con cuidado para no asustarla y que toda la casa despertara, Harry llegó hasta donde Ginny seguía leyendo.

- Siempre he creído que leer en las noches es sumamente relajante – dijo Harry en un susurro al oído de Ginny, quien se estremeció por completo solo por sentir la respiración del chico.

- Si, yo también, especialmente cuando hay luna llena – sonrió Ginny e invitó a Harry a que tomara asiento junto a ella.

- ¿Y qué lees?

- Algo de magia Druida...

- Vaya...

- ¿No podías dormir?

- No, desde hace tiempo que no puedo conciliar el sueño. 

- Deberías de ver al medimago.

- No, no es una enfermedad...

- ¿Entonces?

- Es... bueno... es...

- Si.....

- Es una chica la que no me deja dormir – dijo Harry y el color se le subió a las mejillas 

- Ah! ya veo... – susurró Ginny sintiéndose morir - y... ¿puedo saber porque no te deja dormir?.

- Porque me estoy enamorando de ella.

Ginny sintió como el estómago le daba un enorme vuelco cuando escuchó esa frase de Harry. Tenía que hablar, qué decir algo, no era momento de quedarse callada, tal vez lo perdería para siempre.

- ¿Es alguien que yo conozco? – preguntó Ginny con la voz débil

- Er... si, la conoces.

- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada?

- Porque ella es simplemente perfecta, y no merezco que piense en mi tan solo un momento...

- Ah!!... yo creo Harry... que si no quieres seguir sufriendo, debes de decirle lo que sientes, al menos así no te quedas con la duda de que hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho algo.

- Sabes, creo que tienes razón. Voy a decírselo – Harry se levantó y le extendió la mano a Ginny para que también se levantara – La luna está hermosa...¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?

- Harry yo...

- Vamos, no nos tardaremos mucho y necesito que vengas conmigo

- Esta bien.

Los chicos empezaron la caminata a la luz de la luna. Harry llevaba de la mano a Ginny, pero la chica estaba tan destrozada porque pensaba que Harry amaba a alguien más que no se había percatado de ello. Llegaron hasta el claro en donde solían practicar quidditch los Weasley y Harry supo que era el lugar perfecto.

- Este será el lugar – dijo Harry que empezaba a sentir como los nervios lo traicionaban

- ¿El lugar de qué? – preguntó Ginny notando que Harry la tenía sujeta de la mano y sonrojándose de inmediato, cosa que notó Harry gracias a la luz de la luna llena y que hizo que el chico se armara de valor de nuevo.

- El lugar perfecto Gin...

Harry acarició una mejilla de Ginny suavemente. La chica no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ni que era lo que Harry pretendía. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que embargaba su cuerpo era tan grato, que simplemente dejó correr la situación.

- Sabes Gin - dijo Harry moviendo el rostro de Ginny para poderla ver de frente – ya no puedo más con esto que siento. Necesito decirlo. Necesito que sepas quién es la chica perfecta para mi. Una chica que siempre me ha dado amor incondicional, el mismo amor que hizo que dentro de mi floreciera y se anidara un hermoso sentimiento que se ha ido alimentando con el tiempo y con las muestras de afecto de ella... porque ella es hermosa, es inteligente, es astuta, tierna y cariñosa, amable y comprensiva... porque la luna, que conoce todos mis secretos, sabe que me he enamorado de ella irremediablemente, con un amor sin freno, un amor apasionado, un amor loco que es capas de hacer cualquier cosa que digas... porque eres tú la dueña de mis noches y de mis pensamientos, porque eres tú a quien idolatro con profundo amor, el mismo que jamás me imaginé que podría sentir por alguien... pero tú Gin, con todo lo que representas, eres el ángel que vino a despertarme de esa horrible pesadilla que vivía mientras no quería darme cuenta que... que... que te amo... que te amo y te necesito a mi lado, que eres lo único que me da fortaleza para seguir adelante y que sin ti, solo soy un chico más, sin nada que ofrecer al mundo... 

Ginny estaba sin habla. No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. ¡La amaba!... ¡la amaba!... había dicho que la amaba... 

- Harry yo... – intentó decir Ginny, pero Harry la detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

- No digas nada, no es necesario que lo digas. Se perfectamente que tal vez esta confesión llega demasiado tarde para ti. Sin embargo, y como tú bien lo dijiste hace rato, no podía quedarme con este sentimiento que me atormenta, y que...

Harry no pudo continuar. Ginny le había puesto un dedo sobre los labios y le sonrió. Harry sintió las piernas doblársele y un hueco enorme en el estómago, pero nada de eso fue suficiente para que él también le sonriera. Harry ganó valor. Tomó el rostro de Ginny con ambas manos y poco a poco lo acercó hasta el de él. Ginny solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Harry rozó dulce y suavemente los labios de la chica. Mismos labios que ansiaban desde hacía ya mucho tiempo ese momento. Fue un toque tierno, lleno de dudas aún, pero que fue creciendo y haciéndose más y más intenso. Era un amor apasionado el que ambos sentían. Era el sueño vuelto de realidad de dos almas...

Desde esa noche, Ginny y Harry estuvieron juntos hasta que las tonterías y los celos de Harry hicieron que poco a poco, y con todo el dolor de su alma, Ginny terminara con él. Durante un tiempo Ginny no le hablaba a Harry y él hacía lo mismo. Una situación absurda dado que ambos sufrían por no hacerlo. Ron y Hermione que estaban al tanto de la situación lograron que se hablaran de nuevo y entablaran la relación de amistad que alguna vez habían olvidado, sin embargo, Harry aún la amaba. Le había hecho mucho daño y no sabía si Ginny le perdonaría todo lo ocurrido, así que se resignaba a solo ser su amigo, a solo tenerla cerca. Se había resignado a no poderle decir que aún era la dueña de sus noches, de sus delirios, que sus ojos estaban a cansados de llorar por ella, y de arrepentirse una y otra vez de no haber hecho bien las cosas cuando la había tenido a su lado. Ahora las cosas eran distintas... aunque a veces había tenido que morderse los labios para no robarle un beso u obligarse a si mismo a callar para no confesarle que no la iba a poder olvidar jamás, ...

Quiero sentirte aquí en mis brazos todavía

Y enamorarme más de ti, hacerte mía...

Como la primera vez...

Ginny también estaba despierta. Tampoco podía dormir y cuando el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, los recuerdos de su historia con Harry o los pasos de alguien que siempre se detenían a unos escalones de llegar a su puerta la despertaban. Porque ella sabía que desde hacía ya una semana, alguien llegaba hasta los escalones cercanos a la puerta de su dormitorio y luego se regresaban a pesar de que Ginny rogaba que fuera Harry y lo llamaba con toda las fuerzas de su corazón. Ella sin lugar a dudas, aún lo amaba también. Y lo amaba cuando terminó con él, porque ya no podía permitir que Harry siguiera lastimándola con los celos enfermizos que el chico sentía, no era sano para ninguno los dos. 

Ginny, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, tomó su viejo libro de magia Druida y salió rumbo a la sala común para poder leer un rato. Esperaba tener un poco de tranquilidad. Bajó las escaleras y vió al fuego de la chimenea jugar en la oscuridad de la sala. Fue y se sentó en un sofá en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Harry, con al alma en un hilo, porque la había visto y oído bajar las escaleras. Y ciertamente era la persona que menos imaginaba que llegaría.

La chica inició su lectura. Harry la contemplaba desde la oscuridad... tan lejos de su vida y tan cerca a la vez... una situación complicada. Ginny no tardó que quedar profundamente dormida, vencida por el cansancio de no dormir en varias noche seguidas y arrullada por el calor del fuego de la chimenea. Harry la seguía observando. La seguía vigilando. Y si eso sería su destino, lo aceptaría con gusto. Aunque no pudiera estar con ella, mientras que Ginny le permitiese estar cerca, él estaría ahí, siendo su eterno vigilante, su eterno enamorado... porque Harry sabía que jamás iba a amar a nadie como a Ginny... su Ginny...

Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió con extrema cautela a donde ella estaba dormida. La miró con esa dulce mirada con la que siempre la contemplaba cuando nadie más lo veía. Era tan hermosa... y dormida realmente era un ángel que había llegado a su vida y él tontamente la había alejado... Harry se agachó de tal manera que podía tenerla a unos centímetros de distancia. Percibió el aroma de su pelo y su cálida respiración... acarició su cabello y su mejilla. No podía soportar más estar sin ella... la necesitaba a su lado.

Porque a veces te pierdo... 

porque a veces te encuentro... 

escondida en la jungla de mis sueños, en mis noches de desvelo... 

porque eres mi locura, mi ansiedad y mi pasión...

Ginny se movió un poco cuando sintió el roce de Harry. El chico salió disparado hacia donde estaba de nuevo, rogando a todos los dioses que Ginny no descubriera que él también estaba ahí. Rápido tomó un libro de la mesita que tenía a un lado y simuló leer mientras Ginny despertaba completamente.

La chica miró a su alrededor y justamente cuando sus ojos pasaron por la chimenea, vió a Harry. Por su cuerpo recorrió electricidad. Harry la vió también, sus ojos hicieron contacto, pero ambos bajaron la mirada, era aún muy doloroso tenerse tan cerca y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Harry tomó valor como cuando le había dicho que la amaba y se acercó a ella. Ginny estaba inmóvil, sin poder decir nada... ¿y si Harry descubría que aún lo amaba?... ¿por qué la miraba tan dulce como cuando estaban juntos?... ¿Harry aún la amaba?...

- Siempre he creído que leer en las noches es sumamente relajante – sonrió Harry a la pelirroja - Así que tú tampoco podías dormir... 

- ¿No podías dormir? – preguntó amablemente Ginny indicándole a Harry que tomara asiento junto a ella

- No... desde hace mucho tiempo...

- ¿estas enfermo?... deberías ir al medimago...

- No es una enfermedad... es... Gin, ¿no sientes que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes?

- Si, hace mucho tiempo... esa fue una noche mágica, realmente difícil de olvidar...

- Si, lo sé... Gin... yo...

- Si...

- ¿Sigues leyendo a los Druidas?

- Er... si, los leo cuando me siento muy triste por algo...

- Ah! vaya... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Dices que estás triste, que solamente lees a los druidas cuando estás triste, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Ah!.. er... no, no lo creo Harry, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por preocuparte

- No agradezcas nada, si está en mis manos poder ayudarte, sabes que siempre lo haré, nunca lo olvides...

Harry y Ginny sonrieron, era tan grato tenerse así, cerca uno del otro, escuchando sus nerviosas respiraciones. El silencio reinó por un rato, ambos no sabían que decir. Las cosas no eran fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Harry quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y rogarle que lo perdonara, que le diera una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle cuando la amaba, que había entendido su lección y que la necesitaba a su lado ahora más que nunca... Ginny quería lanzarse a sus brazos, decirle que lo amaba aún, que le perdonaba todos los errores que había cometido antes, que lo necesitaba a su lado, porque él significaba su vida... era su vida... pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más y más pesado. Ninguno de los dos se concentraba en la lectura que simulaban estar haciendo. Harry no se atrevía ni a mirarla de frente... era tan linda, que no se merecía estar con alguien como él...

La noche seguía su curso y se despejaba cada vez más... por la ventana de la sala común entró un rayo de luz de luna, luna llena. Harry miró a la luz y pensó que el destino, tal vez le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad... 

Porque no, yo no entiendo... Cuando grita el silencio...

Y el orgullo que frena nuestras manos a la caricia del perdón...

Porque no existen reglas ni el romance perfecto...

Porque la historia que vivimos fue escrita por los dos...

- La luna está saliendo de su escondite – dijo Ginny viendo el rayo de luz blanca que entraba por la ventana de la habitación y observando que Harry también la veía

- Creo que esta también será una noche muy especial Gin...

Ginny se quedó helada, desde que habían terminado, Harry no la había vuelto a llamar Gin. ¿Era alguna señal?... ¿significaba que Harry iba a terminar con el infierno que ambos estaban viviendo?...

Harry miró a la pelirroja que aún estaba recuperándose de las dudas que embargaban a su corazón y a su mente. La luz de la luna realmente hacía que Ginny se viera especialmente hermosa y Harry lo sabía. Sus ojos cafés y su hermoso cabello rojo, su piel blanca y su sonrisa perfecta.

Ese era el momento y el lugar, ese era el aquí y el ahora. Tal vez, Harry jamás tuviera otra oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba todavía.

Ginny no pensaba, solo sentía. La mirada de Harry era exactamente la misma a cuando le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez... hacía muchos meses atrás... ¿sería capas de olvidar por completo todo el sufrimiento que los celos enfermizos de Harry provocaron?... ¿podría darle una segunda oportunidad?... ¿Harry podía cambiar?... Ginny estaba segura de que la Fe es la única promotora de milagros y mientras ella tuviera Fe y esperanza en el futuro y en el que las cosas saldrían bien, nada más importaba.

Harry la miró y sonrió. Ella le sonrió también y Harry sintió ese hueco en el estómago, una sensación que se había vuelto agradable cada vez que estaba con ella, que podía tenerla entre sus brazos... ahora todo era distinto, pero realmente quería que las cosas no fueran así, e iba a tratar de cambiarlas.

- Gin, tal vez creas que este no es el momento ni lugar indicado, pero si no aprovecho esta oportunidad que me da la vida, no se cuando más pueda decírtelo, tal vez nunca... – Harry tomó un respiro y continuó – He estado pensando mucho en este tiempo que no he podido tenerte a mi lado. He reflexionado y me di cuenta de que he sido un perfecto idiota al desconfiar de ti, de tu cariño, del amor que antes me tenías. Estoy arrepentido y he cambiado... pero... pero hay algo que no ha cambiado en mi ni un solo instante. El amor que te tengo... por el contrario, mi amor hacia ti crece cada día más y más y tengo la certeza de que durará hasta el final de todos los tiempos. Aún te amo y no puedo, mejor dicho, no quiero evitarlo... eres la chica perfecta, ya lo he dicho un millón de veces y quiero que lo escuches de nuevo. Porque eres mi principio y mi final, eres quien me da ánimos de seguir adelante y de continuar con mi vida. Aunque sea una vida sin ti. No sé como me atrevo a hablarte de este modo después de todo lo que te he hecho... pero aún recuerdo aquellas palabras tuyas cuando me dijiste que no era bueno que me quedara con la duda de saber qué hubiera pasado si te lo hubiera dicho. Tal vez me hubiera quedado callado por siempre, pero este momento... encontrarte aquí... esta noche... tal vez el destino me esta brindando la oportunidad que he deseado desde el momento en el que terminamos... Dame una oportunidad, permíteme demostrarte que he cambiado, que soy diferente, que el amor que siento por ti me ha hecho cambiar, porque este amor que te profeso es más fuerte que el orgullo terrible que terminó arruinándolo todo la primera vez...

Ginny estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas y completamente sin habla. Las palabras de Harry habían tenido el mismo efecto en ella que hace meses atrás. Él chico estaba siendo sincero y ahora era su turno de expresar todo lo que sentía.

Quiero sentirte aquí en mis brazos todavía

Y enamorarme más de ti, hacerte mía...

Como la primera vez...

Ginny le rozo una mejilla con su mano. Harry sintió el toque cálido y tierno de la chica a la que amaba y el corazón la latió a mil por hora. Parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Con un solo toque, Ginny podía hacer de él lo que quisiera.

La chica se armó de valor, lo miró tiernamente y con la voz más dulce que jamás se le había escuchado comenzó a hablar.

- Yo también estoy sufriendo Harry, y sufro en carne propia y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tus celos enfermizos que solo demuestran que desconfían de mi... de... bueno.. debes de saber que en las noches, cuando intento llegar hasta el mundo de los sueños, la última imagen que veo es tu rostro siempre sonriéndome y la última palabra que digo es tu nombre Harry... yo también te amo todavía, pero... lo que me hiciste... desconfiar de mi y del amor que tengo por ti... eso me dolió muchísimo... sobre todo porque yo no he hecho nada que te haga dudar de mi...¿o si Harry?... ¿He hecho algo malo?... yo creo que no. Lo único que he hecho desde que te conocí a sido amarte y nada más... No tienes porque desconfiar de mi... dices que has cambiado, eso no puedo afirmarlo en estos momentos, y la única forma que tengo de saberlo es confiando en ti de nuevo, entregándote mi amor y mis ilusiones... espero que esta vez cariño, no vuelvas a lastimarme, porque mi corazón no soportaría tus dudas una vez más... y tendríamos que separarnos de nuevo, aunque siempre seas el dueño de mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón.

Harry estaba feliz. Ginny lo había perdonado... Harry tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería dejarla ir. El destino le había brindado su segunda oportunidad y no quería desaprovecharla, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Con cuidado le tomó el rostro y lo atrajo hacia él dándole un beso y luego otro... y uno más que fue el que les comprobó a ambos lo mucho que aún se amaban.

Esa noche, Harry y Ginny estuvieron en la sala común... a la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione notaban el cambio de sus dos amigos. Ellos también estaban felices por que habían dejado ya de sufrir inútilmente y se daban una segunda oportunidad.

En ocasiones, las segundas oportunidades pueden estar frente a nosotros... pero nuestro orgullo no nos deja ver claramente y podemos dejar ir a quien probablemente sea el amor de todas nuestras vidas...

Porque a veces me ignoras... porque a veces me amas

Porque el tiempo nos une cada día a pesar de la distancia...

Porque a veces me enfrentas... porque a veces me abrazas

Porque llenas mi vida con tu risa, con tu voz y tu mirada...

Porque crees en mis locuras y me entiendes sin hablar...

... Te quiero...

No olviden dejar Reviews…..


End file.
